


A battle for love

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danger, Fire, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown





	A battle for love

La guerre fait rage dans ce pays d'hommes et de femmes noirs. La vie a pratiquement été éradiquée de la ville depuis que l'armée dans laquelle je suis employé a commencé à bombarder, à tirer sur tout le monde dans un but qui m'est inconnu.

Il est si facile de tuer des gens que nous ne connaissons pas. De les regarder une seconde avant de les tuer, simplement pour voir leur expression apeurée. C'est sadique, oui, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas m'effondrer au milieu de ce déluge de missiles, pour pleurer.

Je n'ai pas voulu être ici. Je n'ai pas voulu être engagé dans un armée. C'est plus dur que ce que je croyais, plus inconfortable que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas croire que certaines personne aiment tirer sur des innocents. Ils ont un sourire affiché sur leur visage toute la journée et pendant la nuit, ils ne sont pas assaillis par des cauchemars. Ils dorment tout simplement, sans se soucier de tout ce qu'ils font pendant la journée.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas dans mon élément ici. J'ai un goût de bile à longueur de journée. J'ai les larmes aux yeux alors que je presse la gâchette de mon fusil et que je vois le bébé, l'adolescent ou l'adulte s'effondrer devant moi. J'ai continuellement peur de mourir alors que c'est moi qui tue le plus de gens. Je n'ai plus envie de lutter, de tuer, de massacrer.

Je veux revenir à ma vie paisible d'avant, le seul problème, c'est que c'est impossible. Ma famille adoptive avec laquelle je vivais a été tuée devant moi, sans aucune pitié. Ils ont été assassinés sous mes yeux et les tueurs m'ont recueillis. Lorsque j'ai atteint mes seize ans, ils m'ont obligés à m'inscrire dans cette armée et ils se sont débarrassés de moi. Lorsque je terminerai cette mission, j'abandonnerai tout ça et j'irai vivre dans la rue. Ce sera déjà mieux que de tuer des gens...

◘

Je suis recroquevillé sous mon lit miteux, en boule sur le sol froid. J'ai mal au dos et les larmes n'arrêtent pas de dévaler mes joues. Je ne veux plus vivre, je veux aller rejoindre ma famille au ciel. Je veux que cet enfer finisse.

La porte d'entrée claque, des pas partent dans tous les sens, quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre et observe la minuscule pièce. Je retiens mon souffle, tenant dans ma main le petit fusil que mon père gardait toujours sur lui avant. Je le pointe sur mon crane et place lentement mon index sur la gâchette, la caressant à quelques reprises.

J'observe les pieds de l'homme présent dans la pièce qui se stoppe près de mon lit. Il s'agenouille et s'abaisse afin de voir en dessous en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il me regarde, surpris, avec ses grands yeux verts. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à voir un jeune garçon blanc, prêt à se suicider comme ça.

Il me regarde près d'une minute sans faire un seul geste. Il place finalement un doigt devant ses lèvres pour m'intimer de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se redresse ensuite et sort de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne et je décolle le fusil de ma tempe, le déposant à côté de ma hanche. Je reste cependant couché en petite boule sous mon lit, prêt à le reprendre à n'importe quel moment. Tout le monde finit par sortir de ma petite maison et je laisse le sommeil me gagner.

¥×¥

Comment ce petit gars a pu se retrouver là? Dans cette guerre. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange blanc caché dans une maison crasseuse et brunie par le temps. Il ne devrait pas être ici, pas maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser plus que je le fais déjà.

En même temps, une chance que je l'ai vu et que ce n'est pas l'un de mes camarades qui l'a trouvé. Ils l'auraient tués sans hésitation. Moi, il me redonne un peu d'espoir. Comme on a déjà fouillé sa maison, il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un y retourne. Il devrait avoir la vie sauve à la fin de ce massacre, je l'espère en tout cas.  
Et je pourrai me dire qu'il est vivant grâce à moi. J'aurai sauvé quelqu'un.

« - Harry! Bouge un peu tes fesses! Tu vas te faire tuer par une balle toi. » S'exclama l'un des garçons qui m'accompagnait en me sautant dessus, me faisant tomber au sol.  
« - Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de mourir moi? » Bougonnais-je à voix basse.

Il m'aida ensuite à me redresser en me tirant par la main. Je le suivis pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'on entende du feu crépiter derrière nous. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens et personne n'essayait d'éteindre les flammes.

En me retournant, je vis une autre boule de feu être jetée sur une maison. Celle du petit garçon.

Sans plus attendre, je courus à en perdre haleine, ne me souciant aucunement des quelques personnes qui m'appelaient. Je courus jusqu'à la porte de la maison que je défonçai d'un simple coup d'épaule. Des bruits étouffés de toussotements se firent entendre à ma droite. Je fonçai immédiatement dans cette direction, ouvrant ensuite avec précipitation la porte derrière laquelle se cachait le jeune homme.

Il était là, couché dans le milieu de la pièce, entouré d'un épais brouillard de fumée blanche. Ma tête commençait à me lancer et j'étais pris d'étourdissements mais je marchai jusqu'au garçon, me laissant tomber à genou à côté de lui. Je tentai de prendre une goulée d'air, sans grande réussite, avant de prendre le jeune dans mes bras.

Je me relevai avec difficulté et traînai les pieds jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le même chaos que tout à l'heure était présent. Personne n'était là pour moi et pour les gens en difficulté. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes noirs couraient partout, toussant et criant "à l'aide" même s'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Les autres étaient impassibles, continuant à lancer du feu ici et là.

Je me laissai tomber à quelques mètres de la maison, sous un arbre encore debout, et déposai délicatement le corps à côté de moi. Le petit respirait difficilement, son ventre se levant et s'abaissant trop lentement. Ses vêtements bruns étaient encore plus sales qu'auparavant et il était nu pieds. Son visage était sale de suie et ses cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient clos et il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je pris le minuscule corps dans mes bras, calant sa tête près de mon coeur et je le transportai jusqu'à ma tente où je l'installai sur mon matelas. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, j'en versai un peu sur un bout de vêtement déchiré que je déposai ensuite sur son front. D'une main, j'approchai la bouteille de sa bouche et avec l'autre, je tins sa tête pour le faire boire.

Après quelques gorgées le petit ouvrit ses yeux et soupira de soulagement. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas succombé là-bas. Il referma ses paupières et s'endormit, l'ombre d'un sourire imprimé sur son visage crasseux.

◘

En me réveillant, j'observai le nouveau décors qui m'entourait. J'étais dans une minuscule tente verte foncée et j'étais couché sur un matelas aux draps noirs aussi inconfortable que mon ancien lit. Il y avait un gros sac sur le sol et une grosse paire de bottes noires luisantes. Personne n'était dans les environs mais j'en étais bien content. La solitude et moi, on est de bons amis depuis une semaine.

Depuis que mes parents ont péris, je vivais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sous mon lit. Je ne sais pas si je suis content d'avoir été sauvé du feu ou triste de devoir faire face à mon destin, à ma vie qui s'allonge d'au moins quelques heures.

Et puis, de quoi sera faite ma vie maintenant? De journées cachés dans cette tente, à me faire nourrir par quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas? De semaines à fuir la guerre? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mieux que la mort. Pas d'après moi dans tous les cas.

Vivre est supposé être quelque chose de palpitant, d'amusant. On devrait voir tous les jours des sourires et de la joie. Ici, on ne voit que de la peur, de la détresse, du désespoir, tout ce qui se rapporte au mot guerre. Et au final, à quoi elle sert cette bagarre? À se disputer une terre qui devrait appartenir à tout le monde? Ou bien elle existe pour le simple plaisir de voir des centaines de gens mourir tous les jours? À quoi rime ce massacre?

Me réveiller le matin, après trente minutes de sommeil, ce n'est pas agréable. Entendre toute la nuit des hurlements de douleurs et des coups de feu, ce n'est pas sécurisant. Ne rien voir mais tout entendre, c'est déstabilisant, comme si on devenait aveugle dès le couché du soleil. Et lorsqu'il se lève, on a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu la pire chose au monde alors qu'en réalité, tout se répète. Et on espère tous secrètement que le soleil ne se couchera plus, qu'il restera haut dans le ciel pour que personne ne puisse nous prendre par surprise lorsqu'on est le plus vulnérable.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis plus en sécurité ici ou sous mon lit. Je ne sais plus rien à vrai dire. J'ai la tête en compote et un énorme mal de tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire moi maintenant à part me recoucher et fermer les yeux en espérant que la vie autour de moi s'efface? Rien du tout et c'est un peu ce qui m'effraie. Ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider les souffrants, me sentir impuissant.

¥×¥

Après m'être assuré que le garçon était bien endormi, j'étais sorti pour aller à la cafétéria manger un morceau. Je n'avais aucune envie de participer à l'incendie général au milieu du village. J'avais besoin de calme pour me remettre les idées en place.

Lorsque j'eus fini, je pris un petit sandwich que j'apportai au jeune qui se reposait dans ma tente. En entrant, je le vis allongé sur mon matelas, les sourcils froncés, pensif. Il était mignon malgré sa saleté de plusieurs jours et ses yeux éteints. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, à peine.

« - Salut toi, je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.  
\- M... Merci » Dit-il en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Il avait un visage impassible, comme si rien ne l'atteignait alors que tout ce qui nous entoure devrait le faire souffrir. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, déposant le sandwich désormais déballé dans sa main gauche. Je crus voir un sourire pendant deux secondes avant qu'il ne porte le repas à sa bouche pour croquer goulûment dedans. Ce fut suffisant pour me faire sourire et j'enlevai mes grandes bottes brunes pour les déposer à côté de l'autre paire. Une odeur de pieds désagréable se répandit immédiatement dans l'habitacle et le garçon se pinça le nez.

« - Comment tu fais pour sentir cette odeur? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement, le nez pincé, les sourcils toujours plus froncés.  
« - Je ne sens rien. » Dis-je innocemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu sens? » Ajoutais-je en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

Il rigola avant de croquer de nouveau dans son sandwich, s'assoyant en indien pour pouvoir me faire face. Je souris de nouveau, me demandant comment un garçon comme lui avait pu se retrouver dans ce pays.

« - Au fait, moi c'est Harry. » Annonçais-je. 

Il me regarda de nouveau, un petit sourire en coin.

« - Moi c'est Louis, Louis le bleu. C'est comme ça que les gens m'appelaient avant. À cause de mes yeux. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer ses yeux un peu délavés, probablement du à des jours et des nuits à pleurer.

« - Alors Louis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais ici?  
\- En fait, je suis né dans cette ville. Mes parents y étaient venus pour découvrir les environs. Ma mère est rapidement tombée enceinte de moi, tout en devenant amoureuse du pays. Alors mon père et elle se sont installés ici et n'ont jamais pu en partir après ma naissance. Ils disaient que rien n'était comparable à ce ciel constamment bleu comme mes yeux. Ils étaient si fier de moi en fait, ils croyaient que je pourrais accomplir de grandes choses. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez avec vos fusils et vos bombes. »

Son regard s'assombrit rapidement et je me sentis mal. Comme si tout était de ma faute alors qu'en réalité, je n'avais jamais voulu venir ici, l'idée me donnait même la nausée.

« - C'est à ce moment que l'état de ma mère a commencé à se dégrader. Au départ, on ne savait pas qu'elle était malade, mais je la soupçonne de nous l'avoir caché pour notre bien. Ensuite, mon père a marché sur une bombe et ma mère a fini par sombrer dans sa maladie. Elle est morte la semaine passé, il y a exactement six jours. »

Une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer, et recommença son récit, la voix cassée.

« - Ensuite, je suis resté caché sous mon lit avec le fusil de mon père pendant tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma chambre. Lorsque tu es parti, j'ai même réussi à m'endormir. Je crois que ça m'a fait un tout petit peu de bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me faire réveiller par du feu. Mon lit entier était devenu une torche et j'ai cru que c'était toi qui m'avait piégé. Dans ma propre chambre. »

Cette fois, il éclata en sanglot et laissa tomber le sandwich à côté de lui pour essuyer quelques larmes qui furent immédiatement remplacées par d'autres. Je voulus m'approcher mais il me repoussa d'une main tremblante.

« - Et puis je t'ai vu, juste avant de m'évanouir. Comme si tu venais pour assister à ma mort. Mais quand tu m'as réveillé avec l'eau, je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité, tu n'étais venu que pour me sauver. Et je ne sais même pas si je dois te remercier ou te crier de me laisser mourir en paix. »

Après qu'il ait craqué de nouveau, je m'approchai et le pris pour de bon dans mes bras, le prenant sur mes genoux pour le bercer. Je lui chuchotai des excuses inutiles dans l'oreille et il attrapa mon chandail dans ses mains, le tirant vers lui, comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à moi. Il se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises sur mon épaule et je le laissai faire.

Ce garçon était brisé, cassé en deux pas la douleur oppressante d'une vie à l'air inutile. Pourtant, il était mon seul rayon de soleil, malgré qu'il ne soit pas énorme, c'était quand même un petit espoir en plein milieu d'un tourbillon de noirceur. Il venait me sauver de ma solitude et j'avais la certitude qu'il pourrait m'apporter encore plus.

Je finis par me relever, le gardant tout de même serré entre mes bras pour aller me coucher sur le minuscule matelas à peine surélevé. Il continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur mon torse. Je finis par être emporté par le sommeil peu de temps après avoir déposé un baiser papillon sur le dessus de sa tête.

◘

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque j'entendis le zipper de la tente s'ouvrir et quelqu'un crier sur Harry. Je tombai sur le sol lorsqu'il se leva pour se mettre au garde-à-vous. J'avais mal à l'épaule mais je ne dis rien, préférant me replier sur moi-même, comme pour me protéger dans un cocon invisible.

« - Qu'est-ce que ce jeune garçon fait dans votre tente, soldat? » Questionna durement l'homme.  
« - Il avait la jambe en feu quand je l'ai recueilli, enfin, je venais de l'éteindre, mais vous comprenez.  
\- Et depuis quand recueillons-nous des enfants brûlés dans les rues?  
\- On n'a jamais fait ça, c'est juste que j'avais pitié.  
\- Bien, alors aujourd'hui, tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie et tu restes auprès de lui. S'il fait des bêtises, tu seras responsable.  
\- Compris! »

L'homme sortit ensuite et Harry souffla de soulagement.

« - Je te faisais pitié?  
\- Non, c'est juste que je ne crois pas qu'il aurait accepté que je lui raconte que j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour te sauver...  
\- Ouais, c'est ça... »

Je me relevai et Harry me prit la main pour me faire sortir après avoir remis ses bottes brunes.

« - J'ai pas douze ans Harry, je suis capable de marcher seul.  
\- Ah oui? Et tu as quel âge alors?  
\- Quatorze ans, je suis un grand garçon moi!  
\- Bien, mais tu monte sur mon dos, je te rappelle que tu es supposé avoir une jambe brûlée. »

Je rigolai avant de sauter sur son dos, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il attrapa mes mollets pour m'empêcher de tomber et se mit en marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On entra et nous vîmes une dizaine de jeunes femmes s'affairer à soigner une douzaine de blessés. L'une d'elle vint vers nous, s'adressant à Harry.

« - Salut toi! Je peux savoir ce qui apporte deux jeunes garçons en pleine forme ici?  
\- C'est pour lui. » Dit-il en me faisant sauter sur son dos. « Il a besoin de se faire examiner.  
\- Et pourquoi donc? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement perplexe.  
« - Je suis allé le chercher dans une maison en feu hier et il faudrait s'assurer qu'il n'a aucune séquelle.  
\- Bien, suivez-moi alors, on va l'installer sur un lit libre alors. »

Harry la suivit jusqu'à un lit aux draps blancs un peu tachés et m'y déposa, en s'assoyant devant moi. Il se releva et je dus me coucher pour que l'infirmière m'observe. Elle me fit passer plusieurs tests particulièrement simples et demanda à Harry de la suivre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils revinrent rapidement, Harry tenant une bouteille pour l'asthme dans une main et un pot de crème dans l'autre.

« - Tu as seulement un peu d'asthme qui devrait passer avec le temps et la crème servira pour tes petites brûlures. » Me rassura l'infirmière.

Elle sourit à Harry avant de partir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Tu es prêt pour un autre tour sur mon dos? » Demanda-t-il gaiement.

Je souris et remontai sur lui, reprenant ma position de tout à l'heure.

Il me porta tout l'après-midi, me faisant visiter leur campement de fortune. Lorsque le soleil commença à colorer le ciel de rose et de orange, on pénétra dans la cafétéria où près de deux cents hommes et femmes étaient réunis pour le dernier repas de la journée. Harry m'entraîna jusqu'à la dernière table libre et je m'assis à ses côtés, collé à un monsieur pleins de muscles qui me regarda avec un air hautain. Je n'osai pas rencontrer son regard plus de deux secondes avant de baisser la tête sur la soupe qu'on venait de me servir.

Je pris deux cuillerées et mon ventre était déjà plein. Après plusieurs jours à ne rien manger, on finit pas avoir un petit estomac. Seulement, Harry n'était pas du même avis et il prit ma cuillère pour me nourrir comme un bébé. Je le laissai faire, heureux que quelqu'un ait le temps de s'occuper de moi.

¥×¥

Après avoir terminé de nourrir Louis, il s'était endormi sur mon épaule alors que je finissais de manger ma soupe.

« - Bonjour Harry! Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un entretien d'ici quinze minutes?  
\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur. » Répondis-je. « Je dois seulement allez porter Louis et je viendrai vous rejoindre dans votre bureau.  
\- Pas la peine, emmenez-le avec vous, il ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Je pris donc Louis le bleu dans mes bras, laissant nos deux plats vides sur la table, sous les regards de tout le monde. Je suivis le sergent jusqu'à son bureau où je pus déposer Louis sur mes genoux, étant assis sur un petit fauteuil.

« - Harry, comme je sais que tu n'as jamais réellement été intéressé par ce travail et que tu as réussi à te trouver un fardeau, dit-il en pointant du doigt Louis. J'ai décidé, avec les autres responsables, que tu retournerais en Angleterre. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas de maison ni même d'argent là-bas alors avec tes trois ans en tant que militaire, j'ai réussi à te trouver un endroit pour dormir et tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler avant longtemps. À l'aéroport où toi et ce garçon descendrez, un de mes amis vous attendra, vous n'aurez qu'à le suivre et il vous conduira jusqu'à destination. Finalement, si jamais toi ou Louis voulez faire des études, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre hôte, tout s'arrangera rapidement. Sur ce, vous n'avez plus qu'à aller boucler vos valises, une voiture vous attendra dans une vingtaine de minutes ici. »

J'étais bouche-bée et rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche alors je me contentai de hochai la tête en signe positif, reprenant Louis dans mes bras pour sortir.

« - Oh, et j'allais oublier! Vous recevrez une invitation pour une soirée dans quelques mois. »

Je ne répondis rien, préférant marcher vers ma tente verte. Je déposai délicatement mon protégé sur le matelas pour mettre mes bottes noires dans le sac noir à côté. Je mis en boule tous mes vêtements pour ensuite les mettre par dessus les bottes et je fermai mon sac. Je décidai de ne pas m'occuper de la tente puisque je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle se défaisait. Je mis ensuite le sac sur mon épaule droite, reprenant Louis dans mes bras.

Je marchai jusqu'au bureau où une voiture m'attendait déjà. Je déposai le bleu sur le siège arrière, mettant mon sac dans le coffre pour ensuite m'asseoir à l'avant. On nous conduisit jusqu'au petit aéroport. L'avion nous transporta jusqu'à Londres où un jeune garçon blond nous attendait comme prévu. Il nous entraina dans une limousine blanche qui nous mena jusqu'au palais royal.

Louis me questionna des yeux mais je ne pus rien lui répondre. Après être descendu, nous fûmes accueillis par un autre jeune garçon, cette fois il avait les cheveux noirs et une peau basanée. Il nous entraîna dans toute la bâtisse, s'arrêtant devant une porte noire et luisante où il nous laissa seuls. Louis était debout derrière moi, me tenant le bras gauche avec une main crispée. J'ouvris la porte du bout des doigts pour découvrir une grande pièce décorée dans des tons de bleus allant du pâle des nuages lors des journées ensoleillées jusqu'au foncé des fins d'après-midi d'hiver. En plein milieu de la pièce se tenait un gigantesque canapé noir en cuir tourné vers un écran plat accroché au mur à notre droite. Sur le mur en face de nous se trouvait une énorme baie vitrée donnant sur ?. Le mur à notre gauche comportait simplement deux portes menant chacune à une chambre. L'une était noire et l'autre blanche. La salle de bain était raccrochée au même mur que la télévision et on nous avait déjà informé que tous les repas seraient donnés dans la salle à manger royale.

Louis s'appropria la chambre blanche dès le premier coup d'oeil, préférant les draps aux reflets doux à ceux aux reflets sombres. Je me contentai donc d'aller défaire ma valise dans la pièce noire comportant un lit en son centre, collé au mur du fond. De chaque côté se tenant fièrement une table de nuit et un bureau de bois sombre placé devant une fenêtre étant prêt à recevoir n'importe quoi. Sur le dernier mur avait été placé deux cadres vides et à l'extrémité droite se tenait une porte donnant sur un immense dressing.

◘

Le choc de tout ce luxe soudain passé et la découverte de tous mes nouveaux vêtements terminées, j'allai rejoindre Harry sur le divan de la pièce principale.

« - Tu devrais peut-être allez mijoter dans un bain toi. » Me dit-il après m'avoir gentiment reniflé l'épaule.  
« - Seulement si tu viens avec moi! » M'exclamais-je en blaguant.

Harry ne dut pas comprendre mon ton sarcastique puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais une princesse pour me transporter jusque dans la salle de bain. Il me déposa sur le bol de la toilette pour fermer à clé la porte de la salle de bain. Il se tourna ensuite vers la baignoire blanche afin de faire couler de l'eau chaude et il finit par me faire face avec un petit sourire fier, content de lui.

Je répondis timidement à son sourire avant qu'il m'attire dans une douce étreinte. Il me chuchota quelques mots tendres au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner. Il fit doucement traîner ses doigts sous l'ourlet de mon chandail, lançant des éclairs glacées le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses longs doigts montèrent graduellement le long de mon dos jusqu'à faire passer mon chandail au dessus de ma tête. Je plaçai immédiatement mes petites mains devant mon torse mis à nu avant qu'il ne les prenne délicatement dans les siennes pour les réchauffer un peu.

« - Tu n'as pas à être gêné petit Louis, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, pas après tout ce que tu as pu vivre. »

Il enleva ensuite lui-même son chandail et son pantalon, gardant son caleçon gris pour se glisser dans la baignoire. Il me fit signe de venir avec lui, ce que je fis après que mon pantalon ait rejoint le sien sur le sol. Je me glissai entre ses deux interminables jambes et il entoura mon torse de ses deux bras musclés, créant de petit cercle invisible avec ses doigts. Je déposai mes mains par dessus les siennes et on trempa comme cela pendant presque une heure.

Après avoir vu nos orteils et le bout de nos doigts se plisser, Harry décida qu'il était temps de se savonner. Il attrapa une bouteille de shampoing derrière lui, versant un peu du liquide dans sa main gauche avant de venir savonner mes cheveux. Il massa le fond de ma tête avec douceur avant de la rincer. Il me fit ensuite tourner pour que je lui fasse face, maintenant à genou entre ses jambes. J'utilisai la même bouteille pour faire mousser ses longs cheveux bouclés et je les rinçai tout en m'assurant qu'il ne reçoive pas trop d'eau dans les yeux, comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

Me prenant par surprise, après que j'aie fermé l'eau et qu'il se soit frotté les yeux afin d'enlever l'eau, il s'approcha et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fus un peu surpris mais les papillons dans le bas de mon ventre me laissèrent plus perplexe. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser mais lorsqu'il voulut baisser mon caleçon, je le laissai faire sans problème.

Après l'avoir lancé hors de la baignoire, il enleva son propre caleçon qui rejoignit rapidement le mien. Harry attrapa ensuite le savon sur le rebord du bain qu'il utilisa pour me savonner, évitant mes parties intimes. Il me donna le savon après avoir terminé, m'incitant à faire comme lui. Je pris finalement l'initiative de l'imiter, accrochant parfois son entre-jambe par pure maladresse.

Harry m'enleva finalement des mains le savon pour le déposer à sa place avant de m'attraper par la taille et de m'embrasser une deuxième fois. Je m'approchai de lui, accrochant une fois de plus son pénis qui avait bien durcit. Je voulus me reculer pour m'excuser mais il ne m'en laissa pas la chance, profitant de la petite ouverture de ma bouche pour glisser sans langue contre la mienne.

Je répondis au baiser et me laissai glisser contre son torse, dépliant mes jambes pour m'appuyer totalement contre lui. Grâce à ses jambes assez longues pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, après m'avoir fait basculer sous lui, il se frotta doucement à moi, collant nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je serrais fortement mes lèvres ensemble pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement incontrôlé mais lorsqu'il me chuchota à l'oreille de me laisser aller, ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant sortir une multitude de petits gémissements saccadés plutôt gênants. Pour me rassurer, Harry m'embrassa tout en laissant sortir des gémissements plus rauques.

« - Plus vite... Harry... Plus... Plus vite. » Suppliais-je.

Il fit aller ses hanches plus rapidement contre moi et sentant doucement une boule se former dans mon bas-ventre, je m'accrochai à ses épaules, griffant par mégarde sa peau humide. Il m'embrassa de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, séparant nos lèvres pour laisser sortir mon nom de sa bouche d'une voix rauque. Il continua ses mouvements pendant quelques secondes avant que je jouisse à mon tour.

Il se laissa doucement tomber sur moi, épuisé. Je laissai mes bras autour de ses épaules, le tenant toujours fermement alors que mon corps était encore parcouru de quelques soubresauts dus à mon premier orgasme.

Harry se releva lentement, sortant du bain pour revenir vers moi, une serviette enroulée autour de la tailles et une autre sur son épaule. Il m'aida à me redresser et du me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras après m'avoir emmitouflé dans la serviette parce que mes jambes flageolaient trop. Il me transporta jusque dans mon lit pour me border après m'avoir essuyé tout le corps.

Alors qu'il me tournait le dos pour aller dans sa propre chambre, je l'appelai d'une voix faible.

« - Harry... Viens dormir avec moi s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore seul. »

Après s'être tourné pour me sourire, je le vis revenir vers moi et m'embrasser avant que je ne m'endorme profondément avec l'assurance qu'il allait s'allonger à mes côtés.


End file.
